


Hit me like a hurricane

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca and Chloe broke up months ago. Beca’s friends finally convince her to go out for a night of fun when they run in to Chloe and her friends.





	Hit me like a hurricane

Beca is sitting on a bar stool at the far end of the bar. The same bottle of beer has been sitting in front of her since she walked in a few hours ago. She hasn’t been drinking it really, she’s mostly been spinning it around in her hands and peeling the silver and red label off with the nail of her index finger. Watching the paper flake off and fall onto the bar in front of her is soothing. It is also keeping her mind occupied so that she doesn’t look up every time the door opens. She knows that this night out with her friends was supposed to be the first step in the process of moving on. She knows she’s not supposed to be hoping that Chloe will walk through the door just because her friends are here. Her brain knows all of this, her heart is just a little bit harder to convince.

Beca and Chloe had been in what Beca had thought was a serious relationship for well over a year. Beca was thinking of the best way to propose when one night out of the blue Chloe said she thought that maybe they were moving too fast and needed to break up.

That had been two months ago. This was Beca’s first night out since. Emily and Aubrey had convinced her to come out with them stating that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone new. Beca was absolutely positive that that wasn’t true, but a night out with friends was always fun. 

That was typically true, except when the tavern your friends wanted to take you to was the closest place to where your ex lived. Just being in this neighborhood brought back memories that had Beca’s good mood dead before it even really started. Walking into the bar and seeing Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley( Chloe’s best friends and wing women) only made Beca feel worse. At least Chloe is nowhere to be seen. 

That’s why Beca is sitting all alone at the bar right now, Emily and Aubrey wanted to dance and Beca didn’t want to ruin their night out, she also didn’t want to draw attention to herself by getting out on the dance floor. No it would be better if she just spent her time at the bar not drinking the beer in front of her and trying not to remember all of the fun she used to have here. 

The door swings open and Beca can’t help but look up, it’s as if the entire atmosphere has shifted slightly. The first thing she recognizes is the red hair. That hair haunts her dreams these days. Then it’s those damn baby blue eyes. The eyes that can say so much in just a glance. The eyes that hold so many secrets and used to hold so much love. 

Beca’s mind wants to flee, she can not do this right now. Sitting here and watching Chloe act like Beca was never the most important person in her life, that’s just not something Beca’s heart can take. Her feet just don’t seem to be getting the message. She feels rooted to the spot. And then there it is, Chloe is making eye contact with her, as if they are still somehow drawn to one another. Those plump red lips that have spent countless hours exploring every inch of Beca’s body stretch into that sexy smirk and Beca knows she’s in trouble. 

As Chloe starts walking in her direction, the opposite direction of where her three friends are standing at the back of the bar and waving Chloe over, Beca glances in the crowd for her own friends. She spots them in the crowd but they are too lost in each other to notice that she could really use their help right now. And Beca hates herself for not being able to even be mad at them, because they are just too damn cute together. 

While Beca was lost in watching her friends she missed Chloe sidling up to the bar stool beside her. She knows she’s there before she turns around though, she’d recognize Chloe’s perfume anywhere. Chanel number five has haunted her waking hours and her dreams alike. She never knew how popular the scent was until she was consciously trying to avoid it. 

“Beca, it’s nice to see you.” Chloe says once Beca turns back around and finally acknowledges her presence. 

“Hey Chloe.” Beca says with no enthusiasm whatsoever. 

“It seems like you’ve been going out of your way to avoid me.” Chloe huffs as if she’s the one being put out here.

“We broke up Chloe, I’m not avoiding you, but I also don’t want to spend all of my time with you.”

“We also used to be best friends Bec, I miss you.” Chloe says as she gently rubs her hand up Beca’s forearm and up to her shoulder where she placed a piece of arrant hair behind Beca’s ear.

“Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided I was no longer good enough for you.” 

“When did I ever say that?” 

“Sometimes the things you don’t say speak the loudest.” Beca says as she shakes off Chloe’s touch and stands up from her bar stool. 

Chloe grabs her elbow at the last second just before Beca bolts for the dance floor. Chloe knows that if Beca gets out of her grasp she won’t get another moment alone with her tonight at the very least. 

“Beca, wait, please...I really think we need to talk.” Chloe says giving Beca ‘the look’ that always has Beca giving in to her. 

“Chloe I really don’t think there’s anything left to say okay. Maybe someday we can be friends again and I hope that whatever you do in the meantime makes you happy. I just can’t be this close to you without losing my mind so I need to go, sorry.” 

Before Beca can take a single step Chloe wraps her up in her arms and kisses her. Beca’s mind is a little slow and so she kisses Chloe back before her brain kicks in to remind her they shouldn’t be doing this. Beca pulls away and the sadness in Chloe’s eyes makes Beca’s heart ache. 

“Chloe you can’t do this. I love you too much to play these games with you. You don’t want to be with me, and that’s okay, but you can’t just walk back in my life when you get lonely. I don’t deserve that.”

“Is that really what you think this is Beca? I had our friends get you here so that I could talk to you. Look, I made a mistake okay? I never should have broken up with you, but things were moving so fast and I got scared.” Chloe’s voice cracks as she finishes her little speech and Beca has to reach out and wrap her in her arms. 

Beca looks out at the dance floor and sees their five friends watching them. She can’t believe she fell for the biggest set up ever. She’ll get them back for this. For now though, it seems her and Chloe have a lot to discuss. 

“What do you say we get out of here? Head back to my place, so we can talk without an audience?” 

“That sounds great Becs, thank you.” 

As they walk out of the tavern and out into the parking lot Chloe slips her hand into Beca’s and puts her head on the smaller girls shoulder. This is home, this is where she belongs.


End file.
